Younger & Wiser
by vickster51
Summary: After the break-up of his marriage, Harvey's younger brother comes to stay with him and finally meets Donna. A possible storyline for season 8.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story came after reading a recent interview with Gabriel, which mentioned Harvey's brother getting divorced this season. I caused me to wonder how this could impact Harvey and of course, Darvey. I don't expect it to be a long one, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. As always, please do leave a review to let me know what you think, as constructive input is always very welcome!**

 **...**

 **Chapter One**

Harvey ended the call with a heavy sigh, the shock still running through him. On hearing the tone of his brother's voice on the phone, he'd immediately leapt to the worst possible conclusion – he was sick again. All the possibilities started running through his mind; all the ways he could support his family that he hadn't done in the past, springing in to his head.

The true reason for Marcus's call had been the last news he'd expected; his brother was getting divorced. He knew he hadn't been as present over the last few years as he could have been, but Harvey had always seen theirs as a strong marriage. They always seemed happy.

\- _Nothing lasts forever._

The statement rang in his head and he felt guilt that his first thought was for himself, how the fear of losing the people he cared about sometimes kept him up at night. People was a lie, person was more accurate.

Opening the door the next afternoon to his brother's lonely figure, hold-all in his hand, shoulders slumped and a sadness in his eyes that seemed to be physically weighing him down, Harvey wasn't sure what he could say.

It wasn't a time for nicknames, no matter how heartfelt they were, so instead Harvey gave him a hug and took his bag.

"Gee, no banter. You really must feel sorry for me."

Harvey shrugged. This was new territory for him. As he'd recently proven, he just made a mess of relationships, so offering any form of advice on the subject was way beyond him.

"I'm sorry, Marcus. You want to talk about it?"

His brother sank down on to the couch. "Not much to say." Harvey joined him, sitting across from him in one of his chairs. "Is it definitely over? Maybe if you talk with Katie some more?"

"You think we haven't done that?! We've tried Harvey, but it just became too hard. After I got sick, it really strained everything and I guess we never properly recovered. We've been trying to pretend everything was fine when it wasn't."

Harvey offered him a sad smile. "I'm sorry Marcus. I really am. What can I do?"

His brother was quiet for several moments, before he let out a sigh. "Let me stay for a while? Katie took the kids to her parents yesterday for the school holidays and the idea of being alone in the house….."

"You can stay as long as you need Marcus." Harvey would never admit it, but the idea of spending more time with his brother and having someone else in his apartment, was quite a pleasant one.

"Thanks Harvey."

Marcus paused again, looking to the floor, before looking across to the drinks trolley. "Aren't you going to offer me some of your good scotch?"

With a chuckle, Harvey stood up and walked over to the drinks. "I thought it was too early for you. If you're sure you can take the pace!"

….

Donna could tell Harvey was out of sorts the moment she saw him arrive that Monday morning. She was coming from the file room and watched him appear in the corridor and walk relatively slowly down towards his office.

It was strange to see him back in his old home and yet, oddly comfortingly at the same time. It was where he belonged, even though she felt a little sad at losing him from the office next door to her.

"Rough night, Harvey?"

He looked up at her, leaning against his open office doorway, with an irritated look on his face. "I've had worse."

"Not for a while by the looks of you. Out of practice?"

Her teasing hid the underlying question filling her mind, as to who had kept him up all night, while at the same time, she hated that it bothered her.

"My brother's in town. He needed to blow off some steam."

Before Donna could form the question, Harvey answered it for her. "He's getting divorced."

She sighed and perched on one of the chairs in front of his desk, the revelation taking her somewhat by surprise. "That's so sad. I always assumed he and Katie were really happy."

Harvey leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Apparently not."

Donna took in the man before her, for whom family was everything and knew all the thoughts this latest event would be causing – about relationships and abandonment and it struck a part of her heart that she'd been having trouble ignoring over the last few weeks in particular.

"How long's he staying?"

Harvey's eyes met hers and he shrugged. "I have no idea. As long as he needs to."

"Well, in that case, you better pace yourself before you burn out!" It was said with a playful smile as she rose from the chair and moved to the door. "He's lucky to have you, Harvey," she added with sincerity.

Looking at her standing in his old doorway once again, with a caring look on her face, made Harvey's heart ache in a way that terrified him. "Thanks Donna," he murmured before looking away, as she disappeared along the corridor, reminding him yet again that she was no longer right outside the door.

…

It had been a long week at Zane Specter Litt and Donna was counting down to leaving and having two entire days to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken and entire weekend off work. It seemed almost lazy.

However, it was days like this when she felt Rachel's absence more acutely, when perhaps they'd have grabbed a drink after work, or brunch on Sunday. Seattle wasn't that far away, but she knew they were still settling in to their new lives and it wouldn't be fair to descend on them just yet.

As she walked back in to the lobby of their building after a quick solo lunch, she was caught up in her own thoughts, as a hand caught the doors of the elevator, before someone stepped inside. Being the only two people in the small space, they exchanged pleasant smiles, before she noticed his hand hover over the buttons before returning to his pocket on seeing the 50thfloor already lit up.

The moment she realised who he was seemed to coincide with his own realisation that the red-headed stunner before him was someone he'd heard a lot about and a broad smile appeared on his face. They each started to speak at the same time, which resulted in laughter filling the space.

"Donna, right?"

She nodded and smiled wider, as she took in the man next to her. "It's nice to finally meet you Marcus."

Harvey's brother was somewhat of a mystery to Donna. Through her many phone calls to Harvey's father, she'd grown to know him, at least a little and had certainly heard stories about both of his boys, but other than that she knew very little about Marcus; he'd had a gambling problem, one which Harvey felt responsible for causing, had been unknowingly caught up in Forstman's scheme, had been sick with cancer and ran a restaurant.

She could see the same smile ran in the family; perhaps not a Cheshire Cat grin like his brother, but it was already evident that he had the Specter charm and he seemed to have heard about her, at least enough to recognise her.

"I hear you're staying with Harvey for a while," she replied, careful not to mention the reality of his situation, but Marcus simply gave an embarrassed smile. "I'm guessing he's told you why?"

Donna offered a sympathetic, apologetic smile. "He did. I'm so sorry Marcus."

"Thanks and it's okay. I heard he tells you everything anyway!"

The comment surprised Donna and the confusion shone through on her face, causing Marcus to elaborate. "Dad…..He may have mentioned you once or twice."

That information made her smile wider. "He was a wonderful man. I wish I'd known him better."

Before any more could be said, the elevator arrived at the 50thfloor and they stepped out together. Noticing the lettering on the wall, Marcus turned to Donna. "Seriously, how many names has this place had now?! I'm amazed you can all keep track!"

At that moment, Harvey appeared by the reception desk, on his way to see Robert Zane and was surprised to see Donna laughing, especially as the person who'd clearly caused the laughter was his brother.

He stopped, his head tilting to the side, as he studied the scene before him, seeing two people so important to him seemingly getting along so well. Taking a step forward, he addressed Donna.

"Is this guy bothering you, Donna?"

Marcus rolled his eyes at his brother. "That's rich, when she puts up with you every day!"

Donna held back a laugh, watching the interaction between the two men in front of her.

"What do you need, Marcus? Everything okay?" Harvey asked, pointedly ignoring his brother's jibe and gesturing that they walk, as he was already late for his meeting with Zane.

"I wanted to check we were still on for tonight."

Harvey smiled. "Why? You think I'd stand you up?"

"I'd hope, in the circumstances, you wouldn't be that big of a dick, Harvey!"

They'd reached Donna's office by this point and she smiled to herself, as she stepped inside, leaving them to their brotherly banter. "We're good, Marcus. I'll meet you for a bite to eat first at 8."

His brother nodded. "Sounds good."

Harvey was about to disappear in to Robert Zane's office when a thought crossed Marcus's mind, as his eyes watched Donna taking a seat behind her desk and opening up her tablet computer. "Hey, why don't we invite Donna along too?"

Marcus saw a surprised look cross Harvey's face, perhaps mixed with something else that peaked his interest. "It seems crazy I've never been properly introduced to her after all these years and she can help advise me on how to navigate living with you!"

Harvey narrowed his eyes a little. "I can recommend a good hotel, Marcus. Believe me, you're not top of my list of people to be spending my evenings with."

"I'll bet," Marcus murmured under his breath, before glancing from Donna back to his brother, raising his hands a little, as if in surrender. "Your call, Harvey. I just thought it might be fun. You remember what fun is, right?"

With that, he slapped Harvey's shoulder affectionately and turned to leave, calling goodbye to Donna as he did, earning him a smile and a small wave in return.

…..

It was after his meeting with Zane that Harvey hovered outside Donna's office door, considering his brother's suggestion. He felt conflicted. Their relationship in recent weeks had been through so many ups and downs and they finally seemed to have found even ground again. Was it worth upsetting that rhythm? Then again, the idea of spending more time with her away from the office and their day-to-day professional lives was incredibly attractive, frighteningly so.

His feet seemed to decide for him, as he crossed the threshold of her office, tapping lightly on the glass as he did so, causing her to look up and smile.

"Hey. How did it go with Robert?"

"Good. It seems we were on the same page for a change."

"That's good, Harvey."

Still lingering in the doorway, he glanced around the office, before focussing his gaze back on Donna.

"Marcus and I are heading across town tonight to hear some of dad's old friends play and he thought you might like to come?"

The words took Donna by surprise and she stopped working, her attention fixing on Harvey, as a curious look crossed her face. "Marcus wanted me to come?"

Suddenly feeling a little awkward, Harvey slid his hands in to his pockets. "He thought it'd be good to get to know you…."

Donna's eyebrow arched slightly and before she could say anything further, he clarified his comment. "We both did….."

She couldn't deny, this was the last thing she'd been expecting on a Friday afternoon, but the warmth it caused in her stomach gave her her answer. "That'd be nice, Harvey. What time?"

"I'm meeting him at 8 to grab a bite to eat first. We could leave from here?" He felt ridiculously self-conscious and mentally told himself to get a grip. It was Donna, after all.

"I have a couple of interviews this afternoon, so I may run over but, if I need to, I could meet you both there. Just let me know the details just in case?"

Harvey smiled, becoming suddenly aware that he was far happier with her answer than he wanted to admit. "Sounds good. I'll…leave you to it."

As she watched him disappear down the corridor, Donna leaned back in her chair. A night out with the Specter brothers; it certainly wasn't the Friday night she'd been expecting; it was far better than that and she smiled to herself, as she returned to the paperwork in front of her on her desk.

….

 _That's all for chapter one, but chapter two isn't too far away! Looking forward to hearing what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Sunday everyone. Here's the next chapter of my season 8-set story. I cover a similar scene to one I've written in another story (Stay With Me) when it comes to them visiting a jazz club, but hopefully this is a little bit different. Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far and please do let me know of this next chapter!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Two**

As Harvey arrived through the doors of the bar, his brother couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face.

"What's with the look?" Harvey commented dryly, as he took a seat at his brother's table.

"Just the two of us, is it? Too chicken to ask her?" The smirk grew wider, as he sipped his beer.

Harvey rolled his eyes and reached for the beer already waiting for him on the table. "She's running late. Told me to go ahead of her."

Marcus smiled, his face changing to an impressed expression. "I admit; I was certain you wouldn't invite her."

Harvey pulled an exasperated face. "And why wouldn't I?"

With a shrug, Marcus continued to drink. "Just the look of terror on your face when I suggested it!"

"Screw you, Marcus."

Laughing, Marcus reached for the bar menu. "Lighten up, Harvey. Are we ordering, or waiting for Donna?"

"She told me to order for her." He met his brother's eye and cut him off before he could comment. "Don't."

"Fine. You win. For now."

On ordering, Harvey looked across at his brother, concern on his face. "You doing okay?" The last thing he wanted was for this to drive Marcus back down a darker path.

"Yeah Harvey, I'm okay. I spoke to the kids today. They're having a good time with Katie's parents."

Harvey gave him an encouraging smile. "Do they know what's going on?"

Marcus shook his head. "Not yet. We wanted to give ourselves some time to work everything out before bringing them in to it."

Harvey's mind went back to his recent trip to Boston and reading bedtime stories to the children. He'd enjoyed himself far more than he'd expected; had been a little jealous of the life his brother had managed to build. It seemed surreal that it was ending.

"Mom called. Said she'd try and come down one day next week."

Harvey looked up from his thoughts. He hadn't seen his mother since their toe-curlingly awkward dinner with Paula. What a fun evening that had been, he thought sarcastically. Marcus caught the expression on Harvey's face. "She still feels bad about her last visit."

"I've told her there's no need Marcus. What happened wasn't her fault."

Marcus tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in a question. "What did happen? You've never really said."

Harvey let out a sigh. He'd fallen in to that one. "Don't pretend she didn't talk to you about it."

His brother smiled at being caught out, but his expression quickly changed to a sympathetic one. "She did, but she didn't have the answer to the big question."

Harvey's eyebrow arched in question, even though he knew what was coming. "If it wasn't Paula you were talking about…..who was it?"

"Marcus…."

"For one thing, that's someone I owe a big thank you to after all these years of being wedged between the two of you."

Harvey fixed him with his best "leave it alone" stare, but before more could be said, he caught sight of Donna's red hair, as she entered the bar and he smiled. Marcus caught the change in his brother's demeanour and turned in his seat to follow his gaze. Donna noticed them at that moment and Marcus raised a hand in hello, as she made her way across the room.

Gone was the designer dress she'd been wearing earlier; instead she was dressed in an emerald green cowl-neck jumper and pair of dark blue jeans. Harvey hadn't seen casual Donna often, but it was absolutely a sight he would like to see more.

"Sorry I'm late," she commented, as she took a seat at the table between the two brothers.

"That's okay. Harvey said you were working late."

"How'd the interviews go?" She turned to Harvey to reply. "They went well. I think we've got some promising applicants. Are we eating here?"

Right on cue, a barman appeared with their food and she smiled on seeing Harvey had indeed ordered for her. "I hope that's okay."

"It's perfect, thanks. I'm starving!"

Marcus looked on, fascinated by the exchange, more sure than before that this was going to be an insightful evening.

….

Half an hour later, the conversation between the three was easy and natural and Harvey had forgotten this was the first proper meeting between the pair, until Marcus turned to Donna.

"So, Donna, how have you put up with my brother all these years? How many is it, now?"

She smiled as an easy laugh escaped her. "13 years."

"Long years? Does it feel more like 30?!" Marcus was clearly enjoying himself far too much for Harvey's liking.

"I'm sitting right here!"

Donna couldn't stop her laughter on seeing the appalled look on Harvey's face. "How about you tell me something I don't know about him?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging Marcus to play along, leaving Harvey shaking his head in dismay.

"Think very carefully before you answer that, little brother!" Marcus grinned at him, relishing seeing his brother so uncomfortable. It hadn't happened since they were teenagers and he planned to take full advantage of it. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms for effect.

"Something you don't know about Harvey Specter. That's tough. I think I'll have to think about that one."

Donna smiled and let it go, changing the subject to the evening's plans. "So, who's playing tonight?"

Harvey smiled, his eyes lighting up at the subject. "A few of dad's guys from the road. They still get together and play every so often and I try to come along when I can. They haven't seen this one in a long time!"

Marcus pulled a face. "I've been kinda busy! We can't all lead the single, player lifestyle like you have."

Donna noticed a flicker of discomfort and perhaps hurt cross Harvey's face, but before he could say anything, his brother had a revelation of his own. "Jesus, I have to be that guy again now, don't I?" He reached for his beer and finished it up, as Donna caught Harvey's eyes, before placing her hand gently on Marcus's shoulder. "You just have to be yourself, Marcus."

Harvey felt for his brother. He may have lived a single life for years, but his brother had settled down and enjoyed a family life and he couldn't imagine how it must feel to have that slipping away from you.

"Hey, we should get going. Give us time to find a good table."

Marcus nodded and stood up with a sigh. "You're right. Let's go."

He led the way out of the bar and Harvey realised again how glad he was to have Donna there to help him navigate what his brother was dealing with. As usual, he needed her to help with the emotional bumps in his life. He was certain he always would.

…..

Donna excused herself to go to the bathroom once they'd arrived at the jazz club and found a table towards the front. She knew the two brothers needed some time to themselves.

"Sorry to bring the mood down back there, Harvey. I know this was meant to be a fun night."

Squeezing his brother's shoulder, Harvey offered him a sad smile. "You didn't, Marcus. You're going through a difficult time. I can't imagine what that's like."

Marcus nodded. "I hope you never have to." The comment made Harvey smile sadly. "I didn't think settling down will ever be on the table for me, so I think I'm good."

Marcus frowned. "But you'd want it on the table? With anyone in particular…?" He let the question hang in the air between them, causing Harvey to shake his head in pretend annoyance.

Donna was making her way back across the bar, skilfully holding three beers between her hands. "Enough Marcus."

His brother gave a frustrated sigh and sat back in his seat, letting the conversation go for the moment. Instead, he decided to watch these two complex people and come to his own conclusions.

"Everything okay over here?" Donna placed the drinks down on the table and took a sip of her own.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink beer before," Harvey commented with a smile. Together with her more casual look, he liked this side of her.

"There are many sides to me, Harvey," she murmured with a small smile, as she brought the glass to her lips, causing him to shift in his seat.

…

The night passed easily between them and Harvey found himself more relaxed than he'd been in years. Being in this place always brought his father closer to him and not being here alone, but with Donna and Marcus was very special.

As they finished their set for a break, Harvey caught the eye of the group and they moved across to the trio. "Well, well, Harvey. Is it possible? You've actually brought your brother along?"

Marcus held up his hands in mock surrender. "I know, I know. It's been too long. Sorry guys. How about a drink on me?"

"It's a start, squirt."

Harvey chuckled at the nickname and at his brother's embarrassed expression, as he escaped to the bar for the drinks. The oldest of the men, who reminded Donna of Gordon in looks, turned to her. "So, are you Katie, or did you take on this one?"

Dipping her head briefly, to hide the slight blush, Donna then met his eyes a few moments later. "I'm Donna. I work with Harvey."

The man's expression seemed to change a little, in a way she didn't quite understand. "Jim," he replied, shaking her hand, before introducing the other two men beside him, both of whom were delighted to meet the stunning red-head with Harvey; he'd never brought a woman with him in all the years they'd known him.

"It's good to put a face to the name Donna and a beautiful face it is too."

The cheesy line made her laugh. "Clearly a charmer," she replied warmly.

Harvey frowned. He was sure he'd never mentioned Donna to this crowd, but before he could ask, Jim responded to his confused expression. "Your father liked to talk, Harvey. You know that!"

It was Harvey's turn to look flustered then, as Donna turned her head in his direction to study his face. "Interesting," she murmured, amusement lacing her tone.

As Marcus arrived with drinks, Donna leaned in to Jim and his friends. "So, I bet you have some stories about these two, right Jim?"

He laughed. "You better believe it, Donna!"

"Believe nothing. These guys are not to be trusted," Harvey countered.

"You still play Marcus?" One of the others, who Donna had learnt was called Ben and used to occasionally play with Gordon and Jim, asked, earning him a chuckle from the younger Specter.

"I haven't played in 20 years. Dad kept telling me to take it up again, but I got married, had kids, run a business. I let it slip. Maybe I'll give it a try again."

Donna was intrigued. "What did you play?"

"Guitar. I used to be half decent."

"Yeah, we won't talk about the other half," Harvey muttered cheekily.

"As if you can talk! I remember you trying to play the sax! How long did that phase last? A week?!" Marcus looked to Jim for backup.

"It was probably a couple of months, if memory serves me."

Donna's eyes went wide and she looked to Harvey, who was trying hard to avoid her gaze. "You played the sax?!"

"Hey! Don't sound so surprised!"

She smiled and a light laugh left her lips. "I'm just trying to picture it. How old were you?"

"14, 15 maybe."

Jim smiled at the memories. "You should have stuck with it. Gave up too quickly," before he addressed the rest to Donna. "He wasn't as good as his old man after a couple of months, so that was that. Always so impatient!"

Donna smiled at the comment and the idea of a teenage Harvey sulking over a saxophone. "He's right, Harvey. The girls would have fallen over themselves for a musician!"

Before he could respond, Marcus interjected, asking how often they played and who they still saw from the old days, drawing them all in to a trip down memory lane. There were so many good times and yet Harvey knew he'd focussed so much on the bad. Maybe it was time he changed that.

Feeling a little overcome with the emotions the night was bringing up, he excused himself and disappeared to the bathroom; unaware Donna was watching from the corner of her eye. Before she could think too much about it though, Jim had another question for her. "You ever play, Donna?"

"The piano when I was younger. I loved it, but it's been a very long time."

Ben overheard and grinned. "Well, we don't have a piano, but we could try a few chords on this. Remind Marcus how it's done! We have a few minutes before the next set."

Harvey's brother chuckled as Ben held up his guitar. Leaning in to Donna, he advised her that resistance was futile with this gang.

With a shrug, Donna moved from her seat to sit on the bottom steps of the stage with Ben, who passed her his prized possession. Taking hold of the instrument, Donna smiled. "Okay, what next?"

…..

The last sight Harvey had expected to be greeted with when he returned from the bathroom was that of Donna, tentatively, but enthusiastically, attempting to play the guitar. He stood just shy of their table, taking in the sight before him, the sparkle in her eyes and her easy laughter overwhelming his senses. Marcus noticed his brother's presence behind him and stepped back, his arm on his shoulder.

"She's a pretty incredible woman, Harvey. Dad was right about that."

His brother's eyes glanced towards him. "What did dad tell you?"

"I'm sure you can guess; that you'd managed to find yourself someone special and he had no idea what was holding you back."

Harvey shook his head. "It's not that simple. He knew that."

"I think all he knew for sure was that she brought out the best in you and he wanted you to be happy."

At that moment, having successfully navigated her way through a few notes, Donna laughed and glancing up, caught Harvey's eyes, her own softening in reply.

Marcus, although aching to preach more truths to his idiot of a brother, kept quiet and a few moments later, the men were needed back on stage.

As Donna reclaimed her seat between Harvey and Marcus, the group began to play again and she looked to Harvey. "Is this one of your dad's?"

His eyes met hers and she noted the surprise. "How'd you know that?"

"It sounds like him, but I don't remember ever hearing it before."

Marcus seemed puzzled too. "I don't remember this either."

"You were a little young when he wrote this. I remember going with him to the studios when they recorded it. I was so proud of him."

Donna watched his face, as he recalled the childhood memory, one not tinged by hurt and sadness. Jim caught Harvey's eye and winked, causing him to chuckle in a way Donna had rarely heard.

"What?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Harvey grinned. "I believe they're dedicating this one to you tonight, Donna."

She frowned, a question starting to form on her lips, until Harvey continued. "The piece they're playing. It's called Boppin' With Donna."

Both Donna's and Marcus's eyes went wide at the information. With no idea what to say, she looked from the men sitting beside her to the group on stage. "It is? Really?"

Harvey nodded, taking another sip of his beer. "No joke. I haven't heard it live in a long, long time."

Marcus whistled, revelling in the serendipity of the moment. "Damn. Dad's still setting the perfect tone, even now!"

Meanwhile, Donna turned towards the stage, focussing on the trio playing enthusiastically, unable to look Harvey's way when her emotions were swirling through her, taking her to dangerous places she'd worked so hard to avoid.

Harvey watched her watching the show, his head and his heart duelling for control, before catching Marcus's amused expression. God, he was going to be insufferable later.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Friday! So it's hiatus time again (although hopefully not as long as last year). I've been working on this chapter for a while now and after the finale, hopefully this will give a bit more Darvey content to you, as Marcus decides to try and help his brother with his love life. Thanks as always to everyone who reads my stories and leaves me feedback. It's always lovely to hear what people think of my writing/stories, so if you have time to review, then that'd be great.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Three**

They'd barely made it through the door of the apartment when Marcus's fun began. Shrugging out of his jacket and helping himself to a beer from the fridge, he glanced across the kitchen at his older brother.

"I gotta say, Harvey…."

"No. No, you don't. You don't have to say anything. At all!"

Marcus snorted out a laugh and raised a beer in Harvey's direction, offering it to him. Harvey almost said no, eyeing the decanter across the room, but after a night of beers, swapping to scotch would be inviting a hangover he wasn't willing to deal with. Instead, he took the beer from his brother, as he passed Harvey on the way to the couch, where he made himself comfortable, laying his arms out along the back.

"What are you doing, Harvey? You're my brother and I love you, but seriously, what's wrong with you?!"

Harvey remained by the kitchen island, sipping his beer, as if the physical distance across the room somehow separated him from the conversation he didn't want to have. He simply raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't act like you don't!"

Marcus watched Harvey as he leaned against the kitchen island, his head rested against his hand, elbow against the cool surface of the countertop. "Go to bed, Marcus. It's late."

The parental comment was rewarded with an easy laugh from his brother. "Is that the best you've got? Damn, you really are in trouble!"

Harvey didn't reply, so Marcus decided to take pity on him, softening his tone. "She's an incredible woman, Harvey. Just go for it."

"It's not that simple."

Harvey's voice was quiet, tired and tinged with a sadness that caught his brother by surprise, causing him to stand up and move to a stool at the counter alongside him.

"Why isn't it? I know you've always held yourself back when it comes to relationships, whether because of what happened with mom and dad or something else, but you keep doing it and you'll regret it one day. It may be a surprise to you, but you deserve to be happy.

Harvey raised his head and met his brother's sympathetic expression. "And she makes you happy. Anyone can see that."

With a sigh, Harvey closed his eyes, his mind immediately conjuring images from the night of Donna; laughing with his father's friends, smiling as she tried to play the guitar and the look on her face as she'd looked back to the car before disappearing inside her building when they'd dropped her off.

"She's my friend, Marcus."

"You're in love with her."

Stated so plainly, with no games or jokes, the words somehow held more weight; neither brother speaking, simply letting them fill the air around them. Marcus waited for a rebuttal, for his stubborn ass of a brother to shrug it off, but nothing came. He watched Harvey's mouth open, once, twice, as if trying to find a response, but he seemed at a loss. Marcus would have been smug had he not been so surprised. It appeared that their father had been right all along.

"It's not what she wants."

Harvey sounded so certain that it caused Marcus to frown and he started to truly wonder the extent of the history between these two complicated people, who so clearly cared for one another.

"But…how..."

Harvey cut him off before he could finish his question, as he stood straight again and moved away from the counter. "I just know. It's late. I'm going to bed."

With that, he moved across the room to his bedroom, sliding the door closed behind him. Marcus sighed. He clearly had a lot more to do while he was here.

…

Marcus ended his call to Katie with a sigh. He still hoped they could fix their marriage somehow, but he knew it was going to take time. His mind wandered to the night before, as he found a bench just within Central Park and watched the world go by. The one silver lining of this whole sorry situation was being able to spend more time with his brother; he'd missed him.

Their conversation from the night before played on his mind. How was someone usually so confident, sometimes offensively so, about all aspects of his life, so negative about the possibility of being happy?! He'd watched Harvey with Donna that night; he'd seen them laughing and smiling and the ease with which they interacted and it was more than friendship. He'd seen the way Donna looked ay his brother and he recognised it; it was how Katie used to look at him.

His own love life may be on life support, but if he could lend a helping hand with these two, who seemed so utterly hopeless, then he realised he couldn't do it alone. It was time to call in some backup, he thought, as he selected another number from his phone and waited for it to be answered, which it was almost instantly.

"Hi honey. Is everything alright?"

"Hey Mom. I'm fine. I'm still in New York with Harvey."

He could hear his mother moving around and the clatter of what sounded like chairs and guessed she was already in her classroom, preparing for her afternoon students.

"I'm pleased you're spending time together, Marcus. How is your brother?"

"He's good, but…."

"But?" He heard the rise in his mother's voice and knew her interest was peaked.

"I think I may need your help with something, Mom. For Harvey."

Lily took a seat at her desk and frowned. "Marcus, we're just getting back on good terms. I don't want to upset him."

"Trust me, Mom. If this works, he'll be very happy."

Leaning forward, she smiled. "Well, in that case, tell me more."

…..

Weekends in the office were often more productive for Harvey than the rest of the week. Fewer distractions and the quieter office made the world of difference. Yet, after a couple of hours that Saturday afternoon, he realised that not only did he not need to be there, but that he wasn't even concentrating anyway. With a sigh, he put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. His conversation with Marcus had been on his mind all day.

Unable to sit stewing at his desk any longer, he stood up and wandered out of his office; only to be faced with the first reminder of the topic of his brother's supposedly helpful chat. His new secretary, Ida, a friend of Gretchen's, kept the desk almost bare, which only made it easier for him to picture Donna there. The banter, the playful teasing - he'd missed it and had been trying to reclaim it recently.

He perched on the side of the desk, just as he'd done so many times over the years, whether trying to apologise, charm her in to doing something questionable, or simply to drive her crazy. The memories brought a smile to his face and it was then, that he let the truth of the matter hit him.

He missed her.

Yes, as his secretary, but that wasn't the whole reason. He missed the connection that working so closely had provided and since her promotion and the recent ups and downs they'd faced, he couldn't deny that it had weakened. Hell, she wasn't even just next-door anymore. Now she was next-door to Robert.

Yet, she hadn't left him. She was still there and even though he felt distant from her at work recently, that hadn't been the case last night, far from it.

Closing his eyes, he replayed moments from a few hours before. It had been so good to spend time with her away from here, to see casual Donna, laughing and at ease and it had hardly been a surprise that his father's friends adored her. By the time the evening was over, all of them had taken time to let him know that Donna was the sort of woman you didn't let go of.

Standing up, he wandered the halls of the 50thfloor, nodding in acknowledgement to those he passed, most glued to their desks, surrounded by paperwork; an urgent deadline requiring a halt to any form of social life at the weekend.

He hadn't consciously decided on his destination and yet he wasn't surprised when he found himself standing outside her office. She'd come so far and he was so damn proud.

\- _I really should tell her that more often._

He hesitated on the threshold, as if trespassing, before stepping inside and taking in the room. She'd made some slight changes recently, but it was still so perfectly Donna. One of the photos on her shelves caught his eye and he wandered across to look more closely. It was from the same party as the photo Louis had and yet it was taken much later in the night, when after far more alcohol than was sensible, they'd all been a little more free; seeming younger through the sparkle in their eyes.

Looking at the photo, Marcus's words echoed through his mind. Yet, it wasn't that simple. It wasn't a question of whether he loved Donna or not; but whether he could ever love her the way she deserved and if he couldn't, what would happen then?

With a sigh, he turned away, disappearing back the way he'd come. Work was clearly no longer an option and as his head continued to swirl with questions and confusion, he knew exactly what he needed. He needed to run, the length of Manhattan if necessary. Picking up his phone, he headed home to do just that.

….

Donna was emerging from her weekly Saturday morning yoga class when she noticed the text that had come through a few minutes before.

\- _Great to properly meet you, Donna. As you're much more fun than Harvey, your presence at all future nights out, is compulsory!"_

She smiled at Marcus's message. It had been lovely to finally spend time with someone so important to Harvey and having the chance to observe the man she'd known for so long, interacting with his brother had been fascinating and heart-warming. She could imagine them as kids trying to drive each other mad.

Rachel was sipping a mint tea when her phone rang, slightly later than she'd been expecting.

"Sorry Rach, I had a slower start this morning," Donna explained apologetically.

Rachel smiled. "Heavy night with the Specter Brothers?!" She had to admit she'd been surprised when Donna had texted her about her unexpected Friday night plans.

"It could have been worse!" Pausing, a shy smile passed across her features. "Actually, it was a lot of fun."

Rachel leaned forward in interest, the phone pressed to her ear. "So….what's Harvey's brother like?"

"More relaxed than his big brother, definitely the cheeky troublemaker of the two I'd say, but with a kind soul and he loves Harvey to death."

"Is he cute…?!" Rachel's question was delivered in her playful, teasing tone and Donna couldn't help the surprise that passed over her face.

"Rachel!"

" _What_?!"

Shaking her head, Donna chuckled. "He's married, Rachel."

Acknowledging the truth of the statement with a nod of her head, Rachel replied. "Is that the only reason he's not an option….no other reason…?"

"I have no idea what you're getting at," Donna replied quietly.

Her sigh left Rachel's mouth more like a groan. "You know, I'm rolling my eyes right now, don't you?" After a brief pause, Rachel continued, a more serious tone to her voice. "There's really nothing to tell me, Donna? At the wedding, you both looked so…right. I thought…..maybe…"

"Don't Rachel…..Please…"

She could hear the sadness in her friend's quiet plea, so Rachel made no further comment, instead filling her friend in on Seattle and the firm and all the places she'd take her to on her first visit. Yet, despite the lightness of the rest of the conversation, after she'd hung up, she gave a deep sigh, causing Mike to look across at her, having just entered the living room.

"Donna okay?"

"Yes and no." At his frown, she shrugged. "Who's going to make them see sense without us there, Mike?!"

"We didn't exactly do a great job when we were there. They'll work it out."

"How can you be sure?" Wrapping her arms around his waist, she revelled in the comfort of his embrace. "Because it's the only outcome that makes sense," he murmured, holding her tightly in his arms.

…

Marcus didn't bring Donna up again over the rest of the weekend and they instead caught up properly on everything they'd missed in each other's lives in recent years. Harvey knew it had been his fault; holding back because he couldn't see his mother. It had been unfair to Marcus and spending time with him was good for both of them.

It was as they were enjoying an evening drink on Sunday, that Harvey's phone started to buzz. Seeing the caller ID, he looked to his brother. "It's Mom."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Ten bucks she's checking up on me! I'll start clearing up," he added, as he retrieved the dinner plates from the table and wandered over to the kitchen, a small smile on his face that Harvey couldn't see. Time to get the ball rolling, he thought.

"Mom, hey. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine Harvey. I just wanted to say hello…..and…..and see how Marcus is doing. Is he coping alright?"

Harvey looked across at Marcus and gave him a nod, as he stood up and wandered in to his bedroom. "He's fine Mom. I'm still hopeful they'll work things out, but he can stay with me as long as he needs to. Just don't tell him I said that."

Lily smiled, as she stood at her kitchen counter making a cup of tea. She wasn't totally on board with Marcus's plan yet, but spending time with both her sons was a chance she wouldn't turn down.

"I'm coming to the city on Tuesday. There's an exhibition at the Met that I want to see. I know you're working, but I was hoping we could have dinner? The three of us?"

Harvey smiled, having been worried that the last dinner disaster they'd had would put her off suggesting another one so soon. "That sounds great Mom. We'll make a reservation."

She smiled. "That's wonderful, Harvey. I'll see you on Tuesday. Say hello to your brother for me."

After ending the call, he emerged in to the living area. "Mom's coming on Tuesday. We're all having dinner, but you'll need to entertain her during the day."

Marcus gave short nod, as Harvey turned to return to his bedroom. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Glancing back at him, Harvey frowned, causing his brother to laugh. "You owe me ten bucks!"

With a roll of his eyes, Harvey slid the door between the rooms closed. "Sue me, loser."

…..

Donna was already behind her desk when he arrived the following morning, head down, focus fully on the document before her. He tapped on the glass of her door, causing her to glance up.

"Hey. How was the rest of your weekend with Marcus? I hope you didn't spend it all here!"

The irony that it had in fact been her and not Marcus who had meant work had been a non-starter that weekend, was not lost on Harvey. "No, I didn't. It was good. We went to a Nets game, caught up. The usual."

Donna smiled. She was so happy that he'd finally started to pull the loose threads of his family ties back together again. Whether he'd been able to see it or not, he needed his family. "I'm glad, Harvey."

"He enjoyed Friday night. You were a big hit."

Tilting her head and raising her eyebrow in mock surprise, she replied. "That can't surprise you?! I'm Donna. Everyone thinks I'm awesome."

Harvey let out a chuckle, a rarity in the office. "Yes, yes they do," he murmured, before adding that he should get to work and disappearing down the corridor, leaving Donna with a satisfied smile on her face.

…

After a relaxing morning at the Met, scribbling down notes and sketches to be used in a future class, Lily made her way in to the corporate heart of Manhattan. She was still torn about whether interfering in her son's life was a good idea, but after her recent talks with Marcus, curiosity alone was guiding her towards a certain glass building.

She'd never been inside, although she had over the years stood nearby, considering whether she should take a chance and approach Harvey. She'd never gone through with it, hurrying away for fear of running in to him and seeing the anger and hurt in his eyes. It therefore seemed ironic to her now that she was entering the lobby and approaching one of the banks of elevators, knowing he wasn't there.

Stepping out on to the 50thfloor, she was greeted by the early afternoon hustle and bustle of the office; people hurrying to meetings, couriers collecting and dropping off the afternoon mail and the sound of office phones ringing in the distance. It took her a few moments to take it all in, as her eyes caught the names emblazoned on the wall and she felt the pride swell up inside of her. He'd achieved so much.

"Can I help you?"

The voice brought Lily back to reality and she turned to greet the receptionist. "Yes. I think you can," she replied with a smile.

…

Donna couldn't believe it was only Tuesday. The week had already lasted an eternity and yet she felt as if she'd achieved nothing. Her last call with one of their suppliers, who was clearly trying to play games with their rates, had infuriated her. She'd succeeded in getting the result she wanted, but it had been far more arduous a task than she'd expected. Feeling she'd earned a coffee and still yet to try out Louis's new, extravagant coffee maker in the executive kitchen, she stood up and was startled to notice someone at her door.

Realising she'd inadvertently surprised her, the older woman smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry to startle you, Donna. It is Donna, isn't it?"

The presence of this woman at her door intrigued Donna. She knew she'd never met her before and yet there was something about her that seemed so immediately familiar. "That's right. Can I help you with something? Were you looking for one of our lawyers?"

As she moved across her office, the woman took a couple of steps inside and just before she started to answer, the pieces fell in to place for Donna. "Mrs…," Donna realised she had been about to say Specter, but before she could correct herself, Lily interjected. "Call me Lily."

Donna had wondered over the years if she'd ever meet Harvey's mother. She had cast such a long shadow over her son, that Donna's opinion of her had been a complicated one, constantly shifting. This woman had hurt Harvey and undoubtedly caused so many of his emotional fears and insecurities and yet she'd made amends and ultimately, she was still his mother. Having wondered what meeting her would be like, Donna had to admit she was a little thrown that it was happening when Harvey wasn't even there.

"I don't think Harvey will be back from his client meeting yet. It was expected to go on over lunch, but we can check his calendar."

Lily smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I just wanted to confirm our plans for tonight, but I can call Marcus. I've also never been here and I confess, I've been curious…."

She was softer than Donna had expected and she found herself already warming to her. "Well, I might not be Harvey, but I could give you a tour…if you'd like?"

Lily nodded warmly. This was working out even better than Marcus had hoped. "That would be lovely if you can spare the time?"

Walking across to the door, Donna responded enthusiastically. "I was just planning to have a break, so it'd be my pleasure, Lily."

It didn't take too long for Donna to show Harvey's mother around the office and after making them each a coffee, the best place for them to end seemed obvious.

She let Lily step in to Harvey's office first, so she could take it all in. The timing of the visit couldn't have been better, Donna thought, glancing to the wall, which they'd only rearranged the previous week; the photograph hanging beside the shelves of records. She watched Lily notice it and saw the watery smile cross her face, before she turned her gaze back to Donna, who gestured for her to take a seat on the couch.

"Marcus tells me you used to work for Harvey at the DA's office?"

Taking a seat next to her, Donna nodded. "That's right and then we moved here together and I was his assistant. In fact, that used to be my desk," she explained, pointing to the area outside the door, smiling at the memories looking towards her old space stirred up.

"And now you're COO? That's certainly impressive."

"Thank you. It has taken hard work, but I love my job." Thinking that the comment may give the wrong impression, she quickly clarified. "I loved it before, working for Harvey, but I can make my own mark now. It's very satisfying."

Lily had observed Donna during the last half an hour, how she carried herself, how those they passed in the corridors acknowledged her with warmth and respect and more importantly, how she spoke about Harvey. Lily was well aware of Marcus's opinion and he hadn't been the first person to comment about it to her; yet she wanted to form her own view of the woman next to her.

"You've known my son a long time." It wasn't a question, so Donna simply nodded. "Thirteen years."

"So you must know him very well after all those years….and about his life….."

Donna wasn't absolutely sure where the conversation was going, but she knew what her instincts were telling her and she was rarely wrong. "I do. We've been through a lot together." She paused before continuing. "I know it hasn't been easy…for either of you, but I'm so pleased you're a part of his life again. He's happier because of it."

Donna's genuine warmth when talking about Harvey's happiness was exactly what Lily had been hoping to see. Her mind returned to the conversation with Harvey over a year ago, but she wasn't going to risk making the mistake of raising that again here if she was wrong, although she thought that was unlikely this time. "Well, I suspect I have you to thank for that, Donna."

The young woman beside her seemed a little surprised, dipping her head almost shyly. "Oh…well…Harvey never does anything he doesn't want to do."

"That may be true, but everyone needs a little help along the way, even my son," Lily replied kindly, with a small smile.

It was at that moment that Harvey reached his office and the sight before him caused him to stop abruptly in the doorway, eyebrows rising in surprise. Having his mother in his office was enough of an event and yet seeing her sitting and talking so easily with Donna affected him more than he wanted to admit. "Mom…!"

Both women turned in his direction at his voice and he felt two worlds collide. "Hello Harvey."

"Did I forget you were coming by, Mom?" He moved in to the room, placing his files on his desk and leaning against it.

"No, honey. I was passing and I wanted to confirm plans for later. Donna was kind enough to show me around."

Donna smiled, getting to her feet. "It was my pleasure, Lily. I should get back to work."

Harvey met her eyes and gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks Donna."

Lily watched the exchange with interest, even more curious than she had been. There was certainly more to explore with this pair. As Donna moved to leave, Lily made a split second decision, as risky as it was.

"If you're free this evening Donna, I'd love you to join us for dinner."

Donna stood still in the doorway, the offer taking her by surprise. Turning back in to the office, she looked from Lily to Harvey, who appeared as stunned as she imagined she did. "That's very kind of you Lily, but….."

"That'd be fine with you, wouldn't it Harvey?"

He glanced from his mother to Donna. "Yes…..of course…."

"Perfect! Then I'll see you later Donna and we can talk more."

Used to being the one in control most of the time, Donna found herself a little off balance by this turn of events. "Alright… I better get back to my desk. It was lovely to meet you, Lily." With a quick glance to Harvey, she disappeared.

Lily moved towards her son, who was silent, a look of bewilderment on his face. "Are you alright, Harvey? I hope you don't mind the suggestion? I know Marcus won't and it'd be lovely to get to know someone important to you."

As if coming out of a trance, Harvey cleared his throat and nodded. "No, it's fine, Mom. You just took me by surprise. I'd like you to get to know Donna."

Lily felt the unease that had been building within her, concerned she'd upset him, start to fade and she started to understand why Marcus had felt that a helping hand was needed. The only difference was, having met Donna she was now a willing participant. Smiling, she kissed Harvey on the cheek, before moving to leave. "I'll let you get back to work, Harvey. See you both later."

He nodded and watched her go, as his brain swirled with emotions.

\- _What the hell just happened?!_

….

The rest of the day passed in a blur of meetings and calls for both of them and Harvey soon found himself making his way up the corridor to Donna's office. He'd almost reached his destination when she emerged; bag in hand.

\- _Does she look nervous too? Why am I even nervous?! It's only Donna…..having dinner with my family….._

Swallowing back his nerves, he offered her a smile. "You ready to go?"

With a nod, she walked with him towards the elevators, trying to maintain a façade of composure, despite her churning stomach. It was only when they were in the back of the car, did Donna realise she had no idea where they were going and asked Harvey their destination.

"I booked Manhatta. Louis said it's very good and you know how fussy he is."

Donna smiled. "The views from up there will be incredible. I'm sure they'll love it."

After a few minutes of silence once they were inside the car and on their way, she glanced towards him. "You were fine with me coming? I…..wasn't sure whether I should have said no. It is a family dinner."

Harvey met her gaze. "I'm glad you're coming, Donna. I wasn't sure if you felt obliged to accept, that's all."

He watched her eyes sparkle and felt his chest tighten. After hesitating for a moment, he continued. "And Donna?" She turned back to him, having started to gaze out of the window. "You are family to me." His voice was quiet and soft and Donna felt the connection between them crackle; it thrilled and confused her at the same time. Unsure how to respond, she simply smiled and let the soothing music playing in the car put her more at ease.

….

"I can't believe you invited her to dinner, Mom!" Marcus was chuckling, as they waited at the bar of the restaurant.

"Well, you suggested I meet her! How can I have an opinion on this theory of yours, if I don't see it for myself?" Lily raised her eyebrow in challenge and Marcus raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not complaining. I think it's brilliant! And it's not just my theory. Dad thought it too."

Lily nodded, acknowledging the truth of the statement. She'd been able to have a cordial relationship with Gordon over the last few years of his life and he'd tried to keep her up to date on Harvey's world and the subject of his incredible assistant, and how Gordon was sure she should be more than that, came up from time to time.

"Tonight is going to be entertaining," Marcus commented, as he sipped his beer. If he was totally honest with himself, focussing on Harvey's love life took his mind off his own and he very much needed the distraction.

"They're here," he added, seeing Donna and Harvey enter the bar and Lily waved in their direction. Donna walked ahead of him, as Harvey spoke to the maître d'. Marcus greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you joining us, Donna."

"Thanks Marcus," she replied warmly, already incredibly fond of the younger Specter brother. Sensing him behind her, she felt Harvey's hand on the small of her back briefly as he reached the group, before he stepped past her to greet his mother.

"They're ready for us to go through."

With that, the group proceeded to their table in one of the corners of the restaurant, looking out across the darkening Manhattan skyline from 60 floors in the air. It really was an incredible view and Marcus whistled. "I could double the restaurant charges if I had views like this!"

Donna smiled from her seat between Harvey and his brother. "You could open a sister restaurant here one day."

"Don't say that! Then I'll never get rid of him!"

Marcus rolled his eyes at Harvey's joke. "You seriously think I'd want to hang out with you if I lived here? Please." After a sip of his drink, he glanced to Donna. "I'd spend time with Donna instead…."

Harvey glanced across at him at the comment and saw Marcus's wink.

\- _God, this night is going to be hell._

Lily tried to hide her pleasure at seeing her sons together again like this. It had been some time since they'd all been so at ease together. Turning her attention to Donna, she decided it was time to find out a little more about the woman who was such an important part of her son's life.

"So, Donna, I understand your background is in theatre?"

"That's right. I fell in to the DA's office as a way to keep afloat between auditions. I was surprised when I actually started to enjoy it."

"That was thanks to me," Harvey interjected with a smirk, earning him a roll of the eyes from Donna.

"Do you miss acting? I know from personal experience how being kept from a more creative path can affect your happiness."

Donna considered the question and as she did, Lily elaborated, seeing the confused look on both her sons' faces. "My parents hated the idea of me pursuing art. They wanted a more stable basis for me, but I loved painting too much."

Marcus chuckled. "They must have loved it then when you married a musician! I never realised you were such a rebel Mom!"

Lily laughed, before glancing to Harvey at the mention of this father, knowing this was still a delicate subject for them. His face was neutral, but he thankfully didn't look angry or upset. What did catch her attention though, was Donna and how she too had glanced to Harvey, a fleeting look of worry in her eyes and it was to her that his eyes turned, for the briefest of moments; silent communication passing between them that he was alright. It warmed her heart to see it, such an effortless connection that they seemed to take for granted.

A few moments later, Donna's eyes fell back on Lily, aware that her question still stood. "I miss it sometimes, but I try and dip my toes back in every so often. There's no feeling quite like stepping out on a stage and giving yourself completely to a role."

Harvey was watching her intensely, seeing how her eyes lit up, as she talked about theatre. Regret filled his heart, knowing he was a large part of why she'd left that aspect of her life behind. "You haven't taken a role for a while, Donna. You should."

She could hear the apology in his tone. "I'm waiting for the perfect role, Harvey. That's my choice." Her voice was soft and reassuring.

"Next time you're on stage Donna, let me know! I'd love to come and see you! I can tag along with my big brother."

Donna smiled at Marcus. "You'll be very welcome, although I don't expect Harvey to come every time. Work tends to be all-consuming."

Harvey tilted his head in question. "Surely you know I've seen every show you've been in since I met you?"

It was Donna's turn to be surprised. "Have you?"

"I thought you knew everything Donna…!"

She laughed lightly, partly to cover her surprise, certain she hadn't even told him about some of her roles and yet she knew from his face that he was deadly serious. The knowledge he'd always been there somewhere in the audience, supporting her, made her heart fill with love for him.

The evening passed easily, as the conversation flowed between them, covering everything from Lily's most promising students, to Marcus's restaurant and his kids latest antics.

"They keep asking when they'll next see you, Harvey. Your bedtime story reading was a big hit!"

Harvey smiled. "They're good kids. I'll happily read Pinkalicious another 100 times."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Oh no. We've moved on to Purplicious now."

Donna looked quizzically at him. "Harvey Specter, the bedtime story reader? That's a new concept." She couldn't deny it was a side of him that she would like to see for herself, but she'd never admit it.

"He used to read to Marcus when they were very little," Lily added, as the memories washed over her. Harvey and Marcus responded simultaneously with "Did I?" and "Did he?" causing laughter to fill the table.

"Yes, you did. Your brother was still quite small and you'd want to read to him from your favourite books. You don't remember?"

Harvey shook his head, genuinely surprised by the information and looking across at Marcus, he saw that his brother was just as surprised. Bringing his hand to his heart, Marcus chuckled. "Oh, I may tear up."

"Shut up."

….

The night was drawing to a close when Donna bumped in to Lily in the bathroom, something she assumed wasn't a coincidence and she smiled at the older woman as they washed their hands.

"I'm so pleased you joined us tonight, Donna. It's been lovely getting to know you."

Smiling, Donna conveyed that the feeling was mutual. Yet there was something she'd been curious about all afternoon and after a couple of glasses of wine, she felt braver than she had at the start of the evening.

"Is that why you came to see me this afternoon?"

Lily frowned, but before she could query her further, Donna continued to elaborate. "Lindsey on reception asked me if you'd found me. She said you asked for directions to my office….not Harvey's…."

Lily found the question only made her admire the woman next to her more. Very few people would have called her up on what she'd been doing when they didn't know her and the fact Donna had, told her so much about her character and her need for honesty and transparency.

"I confess I did want to meet you. Marcus had spoken so highly of you, as had Gordon and I was curious to meet you for myself, knowing how important you are to my son."

Donna wasn't sure what to say, but one piece of information stood out to her. "Gordon spoke about me?"

Lily nodded. "We used to talk quite often over the last few years and he'd tell me about Harvey's life and your name cropped up from time to time. He spoke very highly of you."

Donna bit her lip to control her emotions, at knowing Gordon had held her in such high regard. "He was a lovely man. I was sorry I couldn't know him better."

The emotion was threatening to overcome both of them and it was Lily who gave a laugh, wiping a tear from her eye. "They'll be wondering where we've disappeared to."

Nodding, Donna followed her out of the bathroom, towards the table. Sure enough, the concern, etched with what Donna was sure was fear, was evident on Harvey's face.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine. I was just learning about all your most embarrassing childhood moments!" Donna reached for her wine glass to stop herself from laughing at the look of horror in his eyes. Glancing at his mother, his eyes narrowed. "No…you're lying. If that were true, Mom would be telling them in front of me, for maximum effect!"

"Maybe next time, Donna," Lily murmured warmly.

….

As they stepped out in to the night at the end of the evening, Donna turned to the others. "I better head home, but it was so lovely to meet you, Lily."

The older woman folded her in to a warm hug. "You too, Donna. I'm so pleased Harvey has you in his life to keep him in line."

With a laugh, Donna glanced at Harvey and was greeted with his warm smile. She'd worried this night could be a little awkward and yet it had felt so comfortable, so easy.

"We could drop you off?"

"It's fine, Harvey. I'll see you tomorrow."

With a nod, he turned to the street and flagged down a cab, opening the door for her. As she moved to step in, he caught her wrist, causing her to stop and meet his gaze. "I'm glad you came tonight, Donna." It was his gentle voice, the one she loved. "Me too."

She slipped in to the cab and as it moved off, Ray drew up in Harvey's signature Lexus. As Lily was spending the night at Harvey's apartment, relegating Marcus to the couch, the three travelled home together.

On arriving, Marcus excused himself to the balcony, needing to check in with his own restaurant, his mind brimming with ideas he'd picked up that evening. Harvey glanced to his mother, who'd taken a seat on the couch. "Can I get you anything, Mom?"

"If you have any lemons, hot water and lemon would be perfect."

Harvey nodded and moved to the kitchen. He'd remembered his mother's evening drink and had indeed made sure he had lemons in the fridge. Bringing the drink to her, he proceeded to pour himself a small scotch, his own bedtime drink of choice, before taking a seat next to her.

"Tonight was wonderful, Harvey. It's been so long since we've all been together."

"I'm pleased you came, Mom."

Lily decided to tread carefully, choosing her next words wisely. "Donna's an incredible woman too."

She saw Harvey's expression soften as he reached for his glass. "Yeah, she is." He sounded quieter, a wistful tone in his voice, as he thought about his friend. She may have been mistaken once, but Lily knew she wasn't wrong this time. "Dare I also say, she's someone very special?"

Harvey glanced up at her, confusion crossing his face briefly, before realisation of her meaning struck him and he closed his eyes for moment, before meeting her gaze. "Worried you'd be wrong a second time?"

"No, I'm very confident this time. I owe her a huge thank you."

"Mom….." His tone was tired and she didn't want to sour what had been such a lovely night.

"Harvey, it's your life. You live it how you choose, but I'd be letting you down if I didn't say what I'm thinking."

Harvey leaned back in to the couch and let out a sigh. Everyone seemed to be weighing in on this subject.

"Connections like the one the two of you have, don't come along very often. I'd need to have been blind to miss it."

"Mom….."

"Some things are worth taking a chance on, Harvey and after watching the two of you tonight, it seems the only thing holding you both back is fear and I don't think there's anything to be afraid of."

Harvey rubbed his hand across his eyes, massaging his forehead, to try and ease the headache that was lurking. "It's been a tough few months, Mom. We're just getting back to normal."

Lily frowned. "What's normal, honey? Pretending you don't feel anything for her?" She sighed and placed her glass on the table, turning slightly on the couch to properly face him. "I know the past affected you in ways for which I'll always be sorry. I'll forever regret allowing my mistakes to impact you and I can't change that."

Harvey looked away, blinking back the tears, threatening to fall. "Mom….you don't need to…." He didn't finish the sentence, as Lily took hold of his hands.

"I'm your mother and I love you and all I've ever wanted is for both my sons to be happy." The emotions were threatening to overcome her, but she continued. "Don't let what happened between your father and me stop you from trusting how you feel about Donna and how she feels about you. I don't want that for you and neither would your father, who I might add, adored her."

Harvey let out a shaky breath. "He told you about Donna?"

Lily smiled. "Many times. He said he'd never seen such a perfect match and he wanted to shake some sense in to you!"

Harvey choked out a laugh. "I used to say he only called the office to talk to Donna." He paused, before meeting her eyes. "She doesn't want more from me, Mom."

Lily tilted her head in concern, aware that he'd said exactly this to Marcus. It must have some basis. "How do you know? Have you asked her?"

Harvey leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "She said she didn't feel anything for me."

The statement took Lily by surprise, as everything she'd seen that day screamed the opposite. "I find that hard to believe. I think she's as scared as you are and sometimes we hide the truth when we're afraid." She could see the confusion in Harvey's face and decided to dig a little deeper.

"Did something happen?" The question was gentle, her hand squeezing his supportively.

Looking to the floor, Harvey sighed. He couldn't believe he was talking about this with his mother of all people. "She kissed me…when I was still with Paula…and…and I didn't react well."

The pieces started to fall in to place for Lily – the tensions at the dinner with Paula, her inadvertent disclosure of Donna's importance in Harvey's life and how her past behaviour would have been interlinked with his emotional response to Donna's actions. "She knew how I feel about infidelity and yet she put me in that position and…"

"…you were angry with her," Lily finished for him, causing him to nod. "Were you also a little angry with yourself, Harvey….because of how it made you feel….?"

He met her gaze again, letting his walls come down, as his watery eyes threatened to spill. Biting his bottom lip, he nodded again, acknowledging the guilt properly for the first time.

"Oh, honey. The mistake I made was not being honest for fear of causing more pain, but you can't help who you love. What did you say to Donna?"

"I was angry, but we put it behind us."

"Were you able to do that because she told you she didn't feel anything for you?"

Harvey considered the question and as he did so, a memory struck him, which suddenly had a totally different meaning and Lily saw realisation fill his eyes.

"She brought up how close we are…and….and I told her that it didn't mean I wanted more….."

Lily offered him a comforting smile. "And that's when she said she didn't feel anything for you?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

Lily sighed. For two intelligent people, they were so blind to how they felt about each other, trying to say what they believed the other wanted to hear, when in fact it was the opposite. "Talk to her."

He nodded, wiping his eyes before the tears could fall. Lily put her arms around him. "You deserve to be happy Harvey."

Pulling back, she stood up, wiping her own eyes, as Marcus reappeared from the balcony. "Everything okay in here?" Lily sighed. "Everything's fine. We were just clearing the air."

Glancing to Harvey, he offered her a small smile. Knowing she'd done all she could, she moved in the direction of the guest bedroom. "I'll see you boys in the morning."

After she'd disappeared, Marcus looked to his brother. "You okay?"

Clearing his throat, Harvey stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Marcus watched him close the door to his room and sighed. He knew what he'd witnessed over the last few days between his brother and Donna and all he could do now was hope their mother had made a breakthrough and he fully intended to find out the details from her in the morning.

…

 _That's all for now! Please do let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
